


Confessions of a Former Cynic

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: This Lullaby - Sarah Dessen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A poem I wrote in Remy's point of view about her summer romance with Dexter.Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	

Love. Does it even exist?  
No it does not, I used to think.  
He crashed into me; I tried to resist.  
I had the faith but was missing a link.

He never stopped pursuing, even after our kiss.  
I had tried to be cold, but then he gives me that wink.  
We fell apart tragically and it was that boy I missed.

Flash forward and we're together again.  
I still get butterflies when I'm around him.  
I couldn't imagine what would've happened,  
if he hadn't crashed into me on that fateful day.  
Orange tee, blue jeans and hate Spinnerbait.

From that very first day, we were always meant to be.  
Because of Dexter, in love, I believe.


End file.
